Crónica de mi boda
by Light Daughter 2012
Summary: Harry narra los instantes durante su boda, escuchaba los votos de su prometida, y entonces él dejó de lado lo que tenía escrito en las tarjetas blancas que llevaba en el bolsillo interno del smoking rentado, para dar paso a las palabras que salieron de su corazón y decir los votos del recién nacido auténtico amor que sintió por ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**Nota:** En esta historia jamás hubo una relación entre Ron/Hermione ni Harry/Ginny. Sirius está vivo y bueno, en general no encontrarán un por qué a todo esto porque simplemente perdería el objetivo de la historia. ¡Espero la disfruten!

**Guía:** Bueno, notarán que Harry habla con su subconciente (las letras en cursiva).

* * *

**1. Preámbulo y notas blancas**

"Hermione, te quiero, eres muy bonita y atractiva, eres una bruja excelente y admiro tu trabajo, siempre fuiste la más lista. Espero poder hacerte feliz".

_¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que le dirás el día de tu boda?_ Maldito sub-conciente, cállate de una vez, de por sí estoy muy nervioso, o más bien un poco asustado… sí, eso es, asustado se acerca más a lo que siento. ¿Para qué se casa la gente? Ya habíamos decidido que intentaríamos vivir juntos un tiempo y luego veríamos. Ah, pero sus padres, no consideran correcto vivir en pareja sin estar casados. ¿_Qué importa? Es importante para ella y eso debería ser suficiente para ti._

Vaya, que no diga que no la quiero por meterme en todo esto. ¡Además! Sé que tengo una bodega llena de galeones y que se han multiplicado pero, pagar una boda es un gasto ridículo. Además, ahora que tengo que pagar cuentas viviendo como adulto solo, bueno aprendes a valorar los galeones. _Tacaño, nunca te ha importado el dinero, tienes más que de sobra ahora con la sociedad con los gemelos y más tu sueldo de Auror… no puedes quejarte, y ni mencionar la apuesta a la que te hizo entrar Ron apoyando a los Chudley Cannons… ¿quién diría que ganarían el torneo ante pasado?_

Cray… ¿qué me dirá ella? Seguro será un largo discurso sobre lo importante del matrimonio, no espera, eso lo tiene que decir el padre ¿no? _No te han caído mal sus palabras cuando las has necesitado, conjuros poderosos han salido de esa linda boca que ahora estas deseando que calle._

Rayos… sólo espero no perder las malditas tarjetas, no sabría que decir en el momento. Bueno ahí está, la famosa "Iglesia" del "Señor de las revelaciones", ¿qué, a caso era un vidente o algo así? _No deberías criticar lo que no conoces, estás aquí por ella y punto. ¿La quieres sí o no? _ Claro que la quiero… sí, la quiero… _Quererla no es suficiente para estar aquí en estas circunstancias…_ La quiero mucho, ella es muy importante para mí, ella es especial… _¿Sólo eso?_ ¡Ah! Ya, déjame en paz… Bueno, se supone… se supone que tengo que ir del lado izquierdo, sí ahí están. Ahí voy…

_"Por Merlin, ¿en qué me metí?, yo no creo en esto, ¿por qué he accedido? ¿sólo para tenerla feliz? Vaya, y todavía duda de que la quiero"._ Esos eran mis pensamientos mientras espero a que Sirius y Molly, la madre de Ron se coloquen a ambos lados de mí para escoltarme al altar. Seguramente se estarán preguntando ¿cómo que llevarlo al altar?… Bueno voy a explicarles. Hermione tiene esta actitud feminista anti-posesión y menos en el matrimonio: _se trata de ser compañeros Harry, marido y mujer, no dueño y esclava_. Así que hemos modificado la ceremonia, con mucha dificultad debo decir. Ella espera en la puerta de acceso del otro lado de la Iglesia. También fue difícil encontrarla, una que tuviese al menos estos dos accesos, además tiene una en el centro. ¿Les cuento otra modificación a la ceremonia? Los padres también hablarán, antes que la boda empiece. No sé qué dirá Sirius pero, no me siento muy seguro. Es mi padrino por supuesto y lo amo, pero… ah, con Canuto nunca se sabe. Y la señora Molly, solo espero que no rompa en llanto y no se tarde un siglo… En cuanto a los padres de Hermione… bueno no lo sé, siempre me han parecido muy propios y son tradicionalistas. Al principio creí que Hermione tampoco estaba convencida de todo esto de la boda, llegué a pensar que simplemente tal vez un día decidiríamos vivir juntos y eso sería todo. Tal vez solo una fiesta entre amigos para celebrar nuestro propio espacio o algo así, todo planes de Hermione, yo nunca tuve problema con que viviéramos en la casa de Sirius pero ella insistió en que tuviéramos nuestro propio espacio, y estilo Muggle en pleno Londres. Vaya, es ambiciosa y nunca lo demostró. Bueno, no de esa forma. Y ahora estamos en esto, fuera de una iglesia Católica (por sus padres), a punto de casarnos frente a Dios (y a su comunidad le encantaría quemarnos como en la inquisición por ser mago y bruja… si ya sé, un montón de contradicciones). Ahora parece que lo ha disfrutado todo… y me gusta verla feliz pero, tengo mis límites. En fin, ya estoy aquí.

No la he visto desde hace días… siempre nos comunicamos por el celular pero ahora… desde ayer en la noche cuando nos despedimos que no he recibido nada… No vi su vestido, dijo que no quería nada ostentoso. Espero que le guste el smoking. Estoy estrenando lentes, espero lo note. Suele ser observadora para muchas cosas pero por alguna razón cuando las cambié la vez anterior se lo tuve que comentar. No es que me importe demasiado pero espero que le guste cómo me veo, después de todo me esfuerzo por gustarle aunque ella insiste que siempre le he gustado. Claro, siempre me deja bien entendido que con "siempre" se refiere a cuando comenzamos a salir juntos.

Aquí estoy, caray han pasado solo… ¡tres minutos! Caray, espero que todo esto pase rápido. ¿Por qué es necesario todo esto? Ella sabe que la quiero se lo he dicho. A pesar de todos esos episodios de celos e inseguridades que tiene. El inseguro debería ser yo, no tuve a mis padres conmigo. No, no es que me haga la víctima es sólo que por más que quise nunca pude entender esa parte de ella. Siempre luce tan segura con la gente. ¡Fue el Premio Anual!, ¿cómo no saberse extraordinaria? Mucha gente sabe que lo es excepto ella. Tendría que trabajar más en eso.

Aquí viene Sirius. Wow, tiene una cara de felicidad y orgullo que no le vi ni cuando me convertí en Auror. Hay cosas de él que creo que jamás entenderé, habría tenido que crecer con él, o con mis padres mejor dicho y ellos estarían a mi lado en este momento. La señora Molly se ve muy bien, elegante y fresca, debió usar algo muy bueno para su cabello. Creo que es la primera vez que la veo vestida sin un centímetro de estambre. Luce muy bien. ¿Cómo estará ella? Hermione quiero verte. Ambos me están animando, ¿soy tan transparente? Dicen que me veo pálido… bueno nunca he tenido mucho color en la piel ¿verdad? Me siento algo mareado ahora que lo mencionan…

-Vámos Harry, esto es algo maravilloso tus padres se veían muy felices instantes previos a su boda, ellos eran el uno para el otro y estoy seguro de que Hermione y tú también lo son.

-Sirius tiene razón Harry, tranquilízate, ¿la amas o no? Bueno, tal vez te anime si te cuento que Ronald estuvo a punto de desmayarse antes de salir para recibir a Luna, no sé si te lo ha contado pero me dijo que cuando la vio, todo eso desapareció. Así que, relájate.

"Aaaay, mejor no me aníme" Pienso para mis adentros.

Momento, detengan el mundo, ¿Molly Weasly acaba de darle la razón a mi padrino? De acuerdo, algo grande está pasando este día. ¿Podré con esto?, ¿tiene razón Sirus?, ¿de verdad Hermione y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro? Merlin, Dios, ¡quien sea! Por favor…

-Respira Harry te estás poniendo de blanco transparente a ¡azul transparente! Vámos muchacho no hay un montón de dementores y hasta con ellos puedes, sólo es tu boda hijo.

¿Dementores?, es cierto, podría con ellos… ahora los preferiría a ellos…

-¡Harry querido, tienes que reponerte, Hermione está también a punto de salir, sabes cómo es ella, no podemos hacerla esperar o creerá que te estás arrepintiendo y eso no lo va a soportar!

Hermione, es cierto todo esto es por ella, quiero hacerla feliz, me gusta verla feliz, cuando sonríe. Es cierto, no soportaría, y su mente es más rápida que cualquier escoba de última generación… Hermione, mi Hermione. Ya voy hermosa, haré esto por ti. Me compongo, así que… respiro.

-Así es, ese es mi ahijado. ¡Eso es muchacho! Te vuelve la sangre al rostro, solo que no sea demasiado tampoco te queremos colorado, pensarán que te da vergüenza.

¡Vaya!, también hay que cuidar lo que pensará la gente… como siempre me ha importado… ya puedo ver los encabezados en El Profeta: "Harry Potter, el niño que vivió y venció a Vóldemort enfrenta una guerra mágica pero se avergüenza de colocarse en el altar para su propia boda" ¡Oh no¡ Rita Skeeter, peor que 100 paparazzis debe estar por ahí rondando, si me ve y escribiera algo Hermione no me lo perdonaría, y estoy seguro de que leerá el diario aún estando en la luna de miel… esa música… interrumpe mis pensamientos…

Comienza a sonar la marcha nupcial. Es por supuesto una versión modificada, de la música se ha encargado un amigo suyo, un muggle. Es bueno en lo que hace.

-¿Listo Harry? ¡Aquí vamos! – Dice Sirius tomando a Molly del brazo quien me sonríe y me anima maternalmente como siempre lo ha hecho. Pero esperen, no, ¡no estoy listo! (grita mi cabeza pero mis pies parecen no estar de acuerdo y mis pies se mueven detrás de la pareja que unos instantes anteriores me estaban alentando. Toda la gente voltea, están de pie así que no puedo ver a Hermione. Aquí voy… lo estoy haciendo, demonios la canción es moderna pero aún así es lenta, parece que llevo siglos aquí y apenas llevo avanzado poco más de dos metros… Toda la gente me mira, _siempre te han mirado_ sí pero el tema era mi cicatriz ahora de verdad me ven a mí _bueno no seas tan ególatra, la otra mitad de la iglesia la está viendo a ella, de hecho la verían todos a ella si no fuera por esta modificación que Hermione misma se encargó de organizar._ Todos se ven confundidos, será divertido explicarlo después _¿tú crees? _ ¿Qué rayos? Okay, parece que ya tan solo falta como medio kilómetro para llegar al altar. ¡Maldición! _¡Oh no, no te vas a enojar, no hoy, no en este momento, Harry James Potter no vas a arruinar la boda de tu futura esposa, la mujer que amas!_ Pero, ¿la amo lo suficiente para esto? ¿No ha sido demasiado todo por lo que he pasado, encima tenemos que exhibirnos de esta forma? ¿por un capricho de sus padres? _¿Te estás escuchando grandísimo imbécil? ¿Estás dudando? ¿Y encima la culpas? Pero si te encanta ser el centro de atención solo que a tu manera… Reacciona y más vale que compongas la cara porque todo el mundo te está viendo, y no importa pero importa lo que le dirán y como ella te verá en cualquier momento, ahora sí se está acabando el pasillo y estas por…_

¡POR-DIOS! Está bellísima…

* * *

**¿Qué tal, te gustó? Deja algún comentario porfavor ;**


	2. Protocolo

**¡HOLA!**

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las chicas que agregaron este fic entre sus alertas y se dieron el tiempo de dejar un comentario por pequeñito que fuera, de nuevo ¡mil gracias! Y bueno, la verdad es que no pude esperar más y aquí tienen el segundo capi, espero lo disfruten mucho, como les he comentado, la historia es corta pero si tiene sus detallitos...**

**Saludoos! Y cumpliendo con los requisitos de FAnFiction...**

**Disclaimer: saben que todos los personajes son de Rowling**

¡DISFRUTEN!

* * *

**2. Protocolo**

Discutía conmigo mismo en mi mente mientras la gente me miraba desfilar detrás de Sirius y la señora Molly, ellos llegaron primero al amplio altar y se pararon dando la espalda a este para darme paso, trataba de relajar los gestos en mi cara justo cuando daba la vuelta para ver de frente a la hermosa mujer que estaba parada al otro extremo del altar. Sus padres parados a un lado de ella, su padre todavía sosteniendo su mano, ella luce muy pero muy feliz y bella, jamás le vi una sonrisa más hermosa (el velo es ligero y logro distinguir sus facciones), se ve también algo nerviosa pero por Dios está muy linda, radiante, fresca. Qué mujer tan bella. Sé, he sabido durante suficiente tiempo lo guapa.../hermosa que es pero hoy simplemente está... ¡deslumbrante!

-Hermanas y hermanos- Pronuncia el sacerdote y dirigiéndose a los asistentes, la música ha callado y todos prestan atención aunque muchas miradas siguen en ella…

-Estamos hoy aquí reunidos para ser testigos de la unión entre este hombre y esta mujer, sin embargo, antes de comenzar nuestra misa y a petición de la joven pareja, escucharemos lo que sus padres tienen que decirnos…

El señor Granger toma el micrófono y preguntando a Hermione con la mirada inicia su discurso:

-Amigos todos, gracias por acompañarnos este día. Antes que otra cosa quiero explicarles lo que están presenciando, mi hermosa y amada hija Hermione, nos ha pedido seamos participes de forma diferente en esta su boda. Así que me dirijo ahora a usted Señor Potter. (¡GLUP!), usted sabe que mi esposa y yo amamos a nuestra hija, ella es nuestro tesoro más preciado, la deseamos, la concebimos, la hemos criado con todo nuestro amor desde el principio, hemos limpiado sus heridas, hemos procurado su educación, y a pesar de que ella es muy independiente siempre hemos estado ahí para ella. Ahora, mi hija lo ha elegido como el hombre que pasará el resto de su vida a su lado, le corresponderá entonces cuidar de ella, de su corazón, de su salud, de su bienestar general. Señor Potter, le ruego la ame, la cuide, la respete y sepa estar para ella como nosotros lo hemos estado. Es un amor diferente pero es amor.

En ese momento le dio el micrófono a su esposa, noten que en ningún momento él dijo algo como: "le entrego a mi hija", eso es lo que Hermione quería dejar bien claro y lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Harry, -pronunció la madre de Hermione- Se lo que hay en tu corazón, soy madre y las madres sabemos, sé que la amas y sé también que en la vida hay muchos instantes de duda, pero hijo, recuerda mis palabras cuando alguno de estos momentos llegue y confía, el amor lo puede todo. – ¿Momento por qué siento que debo leer entre líneas…? Estoy seguro, todo lo que Hermione me dice y termina explicándome con bolitas y palitos lo ha sacado de su madre.

Ahora le retiran el micrófono y un monaguillo se lo da ahora a la Señora Molly quien lo toma insegura a pesar de haber practicado ayer en el ensayo general de la boda, afortunadamente ha nivelado la voz y se le entiende perfectamente desde ayer.

-Hermione, te conozco al igual que conozco a Harry, me considero de cierta forma una madre para él, a él lo considero mi hijo, lo conozco y sé que ustedes dos serán muy felices. Ténle paciencia, sabes el temperamento que tiene, ahora te corresponderá consolarlo, animarlo, tú me entiendes.

Aguarden, ¿acaso soy un niño pequeño?, se miran y se sonríen, Hermione asiente y creo que se están mandando también mensajes entre líneas.- Mi niña, estas hermosa y seguro tienes impresionado a este joven – palmea mi brazo – y no negarás que él también está muy guapo! – Risas generales, ¿por qué todos los presentes se ríen?, Hermione se sonroja…- Sé que serán muy felices, y saben que nuestra casa será también siempre su casa. Hermione, con permiso de tus padres, sabes que también te considero como mi hija, la hermana que Giny siempre quiso. Estaré para escucharte y apoyarte siempre y meter en cintura a este apuesto joven cada vez que tengas problemas así que no dudes en recurrir, porque lo queramos aceptar o no, en todo matrimonio hay dificultades, pero ustedes pueden salir de ello, aunque créanme, será más difícil que haber derrotado a "ustedes saben quién"; en fin, me estoy extendiendo demasiado, hijos los amo.

Sirius la ve con cara de alivio y toma el micrófono con una sonrisa fingida mientras la señora Molly se seca un par de lágrimas fugitivas.

-¡Hermíone! – Dice entusiasmado y hablando demasiado fuerte, ha provocado un zumbido fuerte en la Iglesia, parece haber olvidado la función del micrófono…- Lo siento, lo siento… - Se disculpa, se aclara la garganta y recupera el control de la gente con las siguientes palabras:

-Hermione, querida. Hermosa, no hay otra palabra para describirte. Siempre lo has sido y como lo he dicho antes también, eres una mujer impresionante, admirable. Tú y yo sabemos lo que debes hacer con este chico – y me sujeta del brazo, ¿por qué parece que me están entregando a una guardería en lugar de estarme casando?, ¿qué hay de malo en mi?, ¿no se supone que soy yo quien va a cuidarla y protegerla?- Él te ama, con todo su corazón, pero es demasiado bobo en esos menesteres para saberlo demostrar como es propio, pero no te preocupes, ya le daré clases – y le guiña un ojo haciéndola reír, ¿por qué disfruta todo el mundo dejándome en ridículo? – Querida, por favor considérame también como tu padre de ahora en adelante, si usted lo permite por supuesto señor Granger – se dirige a el quien asiente cortés pero con cara de "es mi hija y tu eres medio descarriado"- Nos divertiremos mucho educando a Harry en estas cosas Hermione, te lo prometo. Chicos, - dice esta vez dirigiéndose a los dos, a Hermione y a mí intercalando la mirada-, saben que estaremos ahí para ustedes, los felicito por dar este paso y además les pido que reconsideren, pueden quedarse en la mansión no es necesario que yo…

-¡Ejem!- Interviene el sacerdote… Sirius lo mira consternado y levanta las cejas mientras voltea a vernos de nuevo.

-Ya tendremos tiempo para platicar, Harry, no tengo que decirte nada excepto que tu padre estaría sin duda muy orgulloso, y ni qué decir de Lily. Hermione, mira a tus padres, no tengo nada que decir cualquier palabra se quedaría pequeña.- Los padres de Hermione le miran agradecidos.- Eres la novia más hermosa. Los amo chicos, felicidades.

Sirius le devuelve el micrófono al monaguillo quien se lo entrega al sacerdote, éste se coloca el micrófono enfrente como si fuera una estrella a punto de dar un concierto y se dirige a la audiencia:

-Ahora, señorita Hermione Jane Granger y joven Harry James Potter, al centro por favor.- Nos ha llamado, Hermione voltea a ver a sus padres y me hace voltear a ver a Sirius y la señora Molly, trago saliva y regreso la mirada hacia ella. Dios, me tiemblan las piernas, ella enfoca su mirada en mí y me cautiva, quiero abrazarla, quiero besarla, quiero robármela en este momento, salir corriendo de aquí con ella entre mis brazos y…

Estamos de frente, ella me ofrece su mano como saludo, yo la tomo y se la beso.

-Miren hacia el frente por favor- Nos pide el sacerdote. Pero me cuesta mucho quitarle los ojos de encima.- Daremos inicio a la ceremonia nupcial.

Los siguientes 40 minutos seguimos el protocolo de una ceremonia normal, con la diferencia de que las lecturas del evangelio, los cánticos y el sermón están enteramente dirigidos al tema del matrimonio. Llega el momento de la comunión, tuve que hacer todo un curso de la biblia y luego bautizarme y hacer una ceremonia que llaman de "primera comunión" para este momento. Hermione y yo discutimos mucho sobre esto, de hecho casi todo se va a la basura pero esto mantendrá felices a sus padres. Finalmente no tendrá ningún efecto secundario, no negativo al menos, no me daña poner ese pedazo de oblea blanco y redondo en mi boca, pero se me hace que no debería fingir que me importa o que siento algo al hacerlo. Espero que Hermione lo valore, todo por lo que he pasado, ella misma me dice que tiene sus dudas… Sigo sin entender por qué quiso esta ceremonia religiosa, recuerdo que en algún momento me dijo que a ella le bastaría con que hiciéramos votos nosotros dos solos en cualquier lugar. Y henos aquí…

-El cuerpo de Cristo- Dice el padre interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, ahora debo hacer como que agradezco y rezo mientras el resto de los presentes también hacen lo mismo.

Ya ha pasado el sermón, ahora sí viene lo interesante, me aseguré de tener las tarjetas con mis votos en el bolsillo interno del smoking. Esa fue otra condición que exigió Hermione, nada de _"Te acepto para amarte, honrarte, respetarte y obedecerte"_, no, cada uno de nosotros dirá sus propios votos.

-Bien, ahora los jóvenes aquí presentes que han decidido unir sus vidas ante Dios, dirán sus propios votos, primero las damas- El sacerdote le entrega el micrófono a Hermione, le ha subido el color a la cara pero sólo yo puedo notarlo porque tiene el velo, quiero tranquilizarla, decirle que nadie más puede notarlo, titubea, le está costando debe ser un momento muy intenso para ella, de hecho, lo es para mí también, toma aire, está a punto de hablar…

-Harry…

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Espero les vaya gustando, no se espanten el fic no se alarga más allá de las puertas de la Iglesia, son sólo dos capítulos más (aunque estoy considerando un epílogo... no es seguro). En respuesta a un comentario que me hizo una de ustedes quiero aclarar la situación entre los pensamientos de Harry y la Iglesia, porque creo que es necesario que yo en lo personal no tengo nada en contra... bueno primero me explico yo...**

**Primero: Soy creyente de Dios, le tengo fe y todo, pero tengo mis dudas ante la Iglesia como institución. **

**Segundo: Para este fic me inspiré en una situación real (supongo que no soy la única), y es más o menos la forma en que este chico piensa y que de hecho, como en toda la saga nunca se habla de tipo alguno de religión (aunque se festeja la Navidad), bueno en ese caso es como pensar que a Harry nunca se le educó en tipo alguno de deidad, sin embargo la familia de Hermione (estoy asumiendo) pudo ser católica (que son las bases que yo tengo), puesto que si así me es complicado porque no tengo muchas bodas en mi memoria, mucho menos podría escribir sobre ceremonias de otra religión, entonces:**

**Tercero; para alguien que no está acostumbrado a todo esto, que encima no tiene bien asimilados sus sentimientos (como es el caso de Harry en este fic), y que además siente miedo como muchos, su forma de expresarlo es esta, el sentirse con derecho a rechazar algo que no conoce y que no siente, pero eso no quiere decir que ni él en el fic, ni yo como persona lo tachemos o lo tengamos catalogado como una mala o amarga experiencia, ya irán notando conforme avanza el fic. ;) Bueno, aclarado el punto, me despido hasta el siguiente capi y espero de verdad que lo hayan disfrutado...**

**YA SABEN... COMENTARIOS PORFIS! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling...**

* * *

**3. Votos.**

-Harry James Potter- Ella nunca me dice James, okay es una ocasión especial pero es medio extraño que pronuncie mi nombre completo tan solemne.

-Harry,- Silencio, Hermione llevas veinte segundos en silencio, ¿qué pasa, estás titubeando? Hermione… ¿por qué no dices nada?, me mira, sólo me mira con una sonrisa semi amarga, va a llorar, oh Dios, ¡no!, Hermione… no te arrepientas, Hermione…

-Te amo- ¿Qué?, estás sonriendo, y… ¿sólo dices, "te amo"? Ya lo sé… ¡di algo más!

-Te amo de tantas y distintas formas,- Ok, bien esa es la Hermione que conozco, me tranquilizo, wow me hiciste sudar en frío. Creo que me traiciona el subconciente, no creí que me impactaría tanto verla dudar, aunque en realidad no estaba dudando pero eso creí. No dudabas, estabas pensando bien tus palabras.

-Eres mi mejor amigo, confío en ti, creo en ti, en tu mirada, en tus ojos cuando me hablan mientras tu boca calla, creo en tus brazos cuando me envuelven si tu mente no encuentra las palabras para consolarme. Confío en la calidez de tu alma reconfortándome. Me conoces, tal vez no me entiendas todo el tiempo pero eso no te detiene para esforzarte. Te admiro, siempre lo he hecho. Te respeto, aunque no siempre estamos de acuerdo y sabes que aún cuando en algo no estoy de acuerdo contigo te doy tu espacio pero no soy capaz de dejarte solo aunque muchas cosas no las entienda ni pueda verlas como tú, y te agradezco por dejarme pertenecer.

Es cierto, sé que confías en mí porque cuando tienes miedo me lo dices y siempre me crees te diga lo que te diga, gracias Hermione por confiar en mí. Crees en mí, eso es muy importante, no mucha gente lo hace, no mucha gente lo hizo, incluso Ron dudó de mi en algún momento, tu nunca me dejaste _solo ahora lo ves, hasta ahora lo reconoces_ ¡calla! _No, calla tú y ponle atención porque ella lo que está haciendo en este momento y tú no te sientes listo para hacer, es que por segunda vez en su vida te está entregando el corazón pero ahora lo está haciendo enfrente de toda esta gente, de sus seres queridos, lo está gritando a los cuatro vientos y lo está registrando en la historia, algo que tú al parecer no tienes los… lo necesario para hacer, no de voluntad propia al menos_ Es cierto.

Momento, ¿qué pasa? Algo pasa, siento… mi corazón agitado, se me revuelve el estómago… no, son como… ¡mariposas! ¿mariposas? ¡Oh rayos!, me tiemblan las piernas, me siento desprotegido, indefenso… Hermione abrázame, sólo contigo me siento seguro. _Escúchala, no te centres en ti, escucha lo que te dice, asimílalo._ No puedo dejar de sentir esto, ahora es en mi pecho, siento calor, siento el abrazo de sus palabras…

-Harry, estoy dispuesta a seguir aprendiendo, no sólo de los libros… (risas) también de las experiencias pero sé, que todas y cada una de las que están por venir, comenzando por este mismo momento, a tu lado serán más grandiosas, sin duda hemos atravesado importantes momentos, los sobrevivimos exitosos, y ahora estamos comenzando una nueva aventura. Has estado ahí para mí al teléfono y en la distancia por las noches cuando aún tengo pesadillas y despierto llorando porque te vi caer…, ahora te tendré a mi lado y no temeré porque estarás abrazándome. Eres ejemplo de perseverancia y de valor, eres un hombre íntegro, de valores. Me considero la mujer más afortunada no porque conozco y soy la mejor amiga del chico con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo. Soy la mujer más afortunada porque tras cada dificultad hemos salido triunfantes juntos, porque eres un hombre que no teme demostrar su amor, porque te atreves a explorar y reconocer tus sentimientos, porque eres capaz de dar la vida por los tuyos, y sobre todo, porque la ofreciste y sin embargo, hoy estas aquí frente a mí, y estamos uniendo nuestras vidas más de lo que lo están desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez en el tren a Hogwarts. No sabía entonces, que el chico de los lentes rotos, significaría lo que eres hoy en mi vida.

¡DIOS! Es cierto, comenzaste reparando mis lentes y no ha sido lo único, me has ayudado a reparar mucho más que un par de anteojos.

_-¡Hermione!- Oh rayos he comenzado y ni si quiera sé si ella ya terminó…- Has reparado en mí más que unos lentes rotos. Me enseñaste tantas cosas en todos estos años, fuiste mi guía, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi piedra angular. Y a pesar de todo nunca supe ver lo afortunado que soy por tenerte a mi lado, perdóname, creí que te amaba pero… – ¡Oh no, corrige tus palabras la estás asustando!- No, no no, espera, déjame terminar, no pienses mal, me refiero… Me refiero a que lo que había sentido por ti hasta este momento no había sido tan grande como lo es ahora, te he querido, apreciado, valorado, incluso te he temido pero también he temido perderte y aun así, algo en este momento, escuchándote hablar… sentí aquí, en mi pecho, y en mi estómago y como un vuelco en la cabeza y en mí corazón, es como si… de pronto despertara a una extraña realidad que ha sido la verdadera todo este tiempo, tenía cerrados los ojos Hermione pero, acabo de darme cuenta (no es que no lo sintiera antes es que no lo entendía…) que esto que siento por ti es más fuerte y más grande que cualquier otra cosa, sé que te quiero, (lo he sabido durante mucho tiempo), y te he considerado bella, hermosa, pero Hermione, es como si te estuviera viendo realmente por primera vez… ahora lo entiendo todo amor, perdón… perdóname porque no he sabido entenderte, comprenderte, todas las discusiones entre nosotros, todas esas palabras sin decir, los malos entendidos… ahora lo entiendo todo por completo, y Hermione, con mi corazón en la mano, y delante de todos tus seres queridos te pido perdón, y me declaro tuyo, eres la mujer de mi vida, me llenas, me complementas pero sobre todo… me toleras, me aguantas, y siempre estás ahí para mí, y eso es algo que no tienes idea de cómo lo valoro, eres la única persona Hermione que entiende mi alma, la cuida y la reconforta. Mi amor, estoy dichoso y agradecido porque hoy estamos uniendo más que lo que ya teníamos, hoy yo te entrego mi corazón aunque ya desde antes te pertenecía. Mi amor, gracias por aceptarme como hombre y casarte hoy conmigo, no necesitamos hacernos promesas porque a diario nos agradecemos todo lo que nos damos, no sabemos el futuro pero sabemos hoy lo que nos amamos y sabemos que eso es más que suficiente. Sin embargo ahora entiendo y quiero hacerte feliz, el resto de nuestras vidas. Te amo Hermione Jane Granger…_

_-Por favor, di algo._

_-¿Dices… que acabas de darte cuenta?_

_-Sí, bueno.. ¡NO!, en realidad… bueno Hermione sabes que te amo, pero…_

_-¿Pero?_

_Rayos está molesta, está furiosa, ¿qué dije? Pero si acabo de darle lo que tanto quería… ¿o no?_

_-¿Pero?, Pero… pero nada… solo…_

_-¿Está todo bien?, ¿puedo continuar?- ¡Ah! El sacerdote, vaya que inoportuno es…_

_-¿Harry?_

_-Hermione, tal vez no me expliqué bien…_

_-No, al contrario creo que te explicaste bastante bien…_

_-Chicos, por favor…-_

_-Ron… no te metas-_

_-Tranquila Hermione…_

_-¿Ibas a casarte conmigo sin amarme?_

_-Hasta donde entiendo creo que ya estamos… ¿no? Bueno… ah si falta el beso…_

_-¡Harry Potter esto no es un juego!_

_-No, claro que no lo es…_

_-¡No! Y en este momento me voy…_

_-¿Qué?_

-¡Señor Potter!

-¿Qué?

-Harry, ¿Estás bien?- Está preocupada… _cómo no iba a estarlo si es tu turno de decir tus votos y te quedaste callado imaginándolo todo… _¡Gracias al cielo… Dios… Merlin… ah quien sea!

-Sí amor, es que… creí… creí que estaba listo para decirte lo mucho que te amo pero, nada de lo que pueda decir puede equipararse a tus palabras… sin embargo… quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz y agradecido porque en esta segunda oportunidad de vida, has permanecido conmigo y me has demostrado todo tu amor y créeme que, si en algún momento te he fallado, pasaré el resto de mi vida a tu lado reparando cada detalle y dándote lo que mereces, viviré amándote cada día del resto de mi vida, estaremos juntos y seguiré siendo el hombre más afortunado… Hermione Jane Granger… Te amo.

Sonríe, ¡está satisfecha! _Bueno no fue el mejor discurso de todos los tiempos pero al menos lo aceptaste y no metiste la pata como lo habías imaginado…_

-Bien, hemos escuchado los votos, por el poder que se me ha concedido, yo los declaro, marido y mujer… hijo, puedes besar a tu esposa (esto último también es cosa de Hermione…)

* * *

**Bueno, a falta de más comentarios que me hagan feliz, espero solamente que alguien disfrute de este y el siguiente capítulo. Ya no encontré inspiración (por el momento) para el epílogo así que, bueno este es el primer fic que subo ya completo.**

**Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ya lo saben, todos los personajes don de J.K.R.**

* * *

**5. Recuento y Memorias**

Está quieta, muy quieta, no ha dejado de verme desde que pronuncié las palabras… Bien, aquí voy, le estoy retirando el velo… oh dios, está mucho más hermosa… pero… hay llanto bloqueado en sus ojos, tiene los ojos húmedos y seguramente no llora porque se está preocupando por su maquillaje… sé cómo hacer esto… ella me dio instrucciones precisas… Doy un paso hacia ella… la miro fijamente a los ojos, paseo mi mano por su mejila sin tapar la vista a la audiencia… me dirijo a su barbilla y sujeto su cintura con mi otra mano… aquí voy… me acerco a sus labios, la beso con la mirada primero… y ahora cierro los ojos y ella hace lo mismo… y le doy un tierno y casto beso en los labios… Oh no puedo evitarlo tengo que besarla de verdad… disfruto la suavidad y tersura, su piel tibia y deliciosa… y busco abrazarla completamente en ese beso… me pierdo… me pierdo en ella… ¡_al fin! Lo has hecho bien… pero oye… estás en una iglesia y los observan decenas de personas…_

Reúno toda la fuerza de voluntad de que soy capaz y me detengo pero sigo unido a ella… me separo un poco dejando poco espacio entre nosotros y sigo de nuevo sus instrucciones, acaricio su nariz con la mía antes de verla de nuevo…

-Harry…

-Mh?

-Ha sido perfecto… gracias… te amo

-Te amo Hermione… gracias por elegirme…

Nos separamos y vemos que todos están de pie aplaudiendo… nos volteamos a ver y nos besamos nuevamente, un beso más intenso pero más corto y entonces la tomo de la mano para bajar las escaleras del altar, ahora es mía, es mi esposa, ante una deidad y la sociedad al mismo entero, ante ella y su corazón, yo soy suyo…

Pasamos entre la gente y no puedo evitar pensar en su mirada mientras decía sus votos… casi puedo recordar cada palabra…

_-Te amo de tantas y distintas formas eres mi mejor amigo, _

Fui junto con Ron, su primer amigo, pero fui yo quien fue a buscarla al baño de las niñas cuando el Troll andaba suelto…, tiene razón… lo fui antes que nadie.

_-Confío en ti, creo en ti, en tu mirada, en tus ojos cuando me hablan mientras tu boca calla_

Siempre supo escucharme, aunque algunas veces no hablamos siempre permaneció a mi lado y aunque debatía algunas de mis teorías siempre confió en que yo podía hacer las cosas…

_-Creo en tus brazos cuando me envuelven si tu mente no encuentra las palabras para consolarme. Confío en la calidez de tu alma reconfortándome._

Oh, Hermione todo lo que he hecho es nada comparado con lo que tú has hecho por mí…

_- Me conoces, tal vez no me entiendas todo el tiempo pero eso no te detiene para esforzarte._

Es cierto, me he esforzado en entenderte y tú a mí y aunque siempre ha habido diferencias nunca nos rendimos para tratar de entendernos… estaba ciego Hermione, lo siento…

_- Te admiro, siempre lo he hecho. _

Me admiras. Pero no por lo que todos ven en mí sino por otras razones. Lo sé, lo entiendo, gracias amor también te admiro.

_-Te respeto, aunque no siempre estamos de acuerdo y sabes que aun cuando en algo no estoy de acuerdo contigo te doy tu espacio pero no soy capaz de dejarte solo aunque muchas cosas no las entienda ni pueda verlas como tú, y te agradezco por dejarme pertenecer. _

Te agradezco yo a ti por estar siempre ahí conmigo. Siempre has pertenecido Hermione yo no estaría hoy aquí de no ser por ti. Tantas veces me salvaste la vida, me guiaste por el camino correcto… estuviste para alentarme y no dejarme rendir… Te debo tanto.

_-Harry, estoy dispuesta a seguir aprendiendo, no sólo de los libros… también de las experiencias pero sé, que todas y cada una de las que están por venir, comenzando por este mismo momento, a tu lado serán más grandiosas,_

Estoy seguro, apenas puedo asimilar lo que me está ocurriendo…

_-Sin duda hemos atravesado importantes momentos, los sobrevivimos exitosos, y ahora estamos comenzando una nueva aventura. _

Y podría jurar que esta es la más grandiosa de mi vida, una que por cierto acabo de darme cuenta que sí deseo, que quiero vivir en matrimonio contigo, compartiéndolo todo… sin duda será la mejor experiencia.

_-Has estado ahí para mí al teléfono y en la distancia por las noches cuando aún tengo pesadillas y despierto llorando porque te vi caer…, ahora te tendré a mi lado y no temeré porque estarás abrazándome. _

Estaremos bien y a salvo mi amor… te abrazaré cada noche y te abrazaré por la mañana, besaré tu frente y cada día será un gran día.

_-Eres ejemplo de perseverancia y de valor, eres un hombre íntegro, de valores. _

No soy nada al lado de ti, eres una mujer grandiosa Hermione, eres simplemente fabulosa, en todos los sentidos, eres bella, inteligente, valiente, haces todo por los tuyos y no conozco persona más recta que tú.

_-Me considero la mujer más afortunada no porque conozco y soy la mejor amiga del chico con una cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo. Soy la mujer más afortunada porque tras cada dificultad hemos salido triunfantes juntos, porque eres un hombre que no teme demostrar su amor, porque te atreves a explorar y reconocer tus sentimientos, porque eres capaz de dar la vida por los tuyos, y sobre todo, porque la ofreciste y sin embargo, hoy estas aquí frente a mí, y estamos uniendo nuestras vidas más de lo que lo están desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez en el tren a Hogwarts. No sabía entonces, que el chico de los lentes rotos, significaría lo que eres hoy en mi vida._

No, Hermione, yo soy el afortunado, porque tú has sabido verme más allá de lo que toda la gente ve, y creo que compartimos muchas cosas… yo tampoco sabía que no solo sería afortunado de que arreglaras mis lentes, me has arreglado por completo.

Y tras cada palabra ahora consigo identificar momentos importantes entre nosotros…

_"Hay cosas más importantes Harry, como el valor y la amistad"_ Esa fue una gran clave…

_"Siempre he admirado tu coraje Harry, pero algunas veces puedes ser demasiado ingenuo"_ Sí, nunca estuviste dispuesta a dejarme solo.

_"Pero Harry, tu papá está…"_ Por mucho que doliera, no me permitías engañarme a mí mismo.

_"Vivió hace miles de años, por lo que sé… tú podrías ser el heredero" "Sí me quedaré estas vacaciones… entonces sabremos quién es el heredero de Slytherin"_ No dejaste de apoyarme aún en las peores circunstancias, y creíste en mí incluso ante las adversidades…

Me consolaste cuando lloré por la mentira alrededor de Sirius…

Siento tanto haberte gritado cuando llegué por primera vez a la casa de los Black, te esforzaste tanto buscando comida durante la búsqueda de los horrorcruxes, oh Hermione, has hecho tanto por mí, cómo me mirabas, cómo tratabas de consolarme… ¡dejaste a tus padres por ayudarme!, claro que muchas cosas dependían del éxito pero, los sacrificaste y fuiste a ayudarme al igual que Ron. Casi desee morir cuando supe que estabas en el lago negro el año del torneo de los tres magos… no podía elegir entre Ron y tú… Siento tanto haber ido por él… lo lamento amor, entonces aún no sabía lo que serías para mí, si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo no habría forma de impedirme rescatarte primero. Hoy eres todo para mí.

Nos acercamos a las puertas de la Iglesia, entramos por puertas diferentes y salimos por una misma… me parece una promesa… una grandiosa promesa de un futuro maravilloso, a tu lado Hermione Granger, mi esposa.

FIN

* * *

**Ok, si alguien nota algo raro con los links se debe a que tuve un pequeño error subiendo los dos últimos capitulos, lo siento, pero ya están en orden así que no pasa nada ok? **

**De acuerdo, aquí está mi primer fic completo en la red, espero que a alguien le guste lo suficiente para dejar un comentario, y GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Saluditos!**


End file.
